


Fingers

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think I can fit all my fingers inside?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: "Firefly: Kaylee/River - fingers"
> 
> Warning for Fisting.

 

"Do you think I can fit all my fingers inside?"

"Whuh?" Kaylee's eyes snapped open. She looked at River.

On Kaylee's bunk River was down between the mechanic's legs. River looked up at Kaylee, awaiting an answer.

"You mean, inside..."

"Your vagina, yes. Do you think you could take them? My fingers?" She traced a circle around the lips of Kaylee's pussy. Her tone was cool and almost detached, like she was asking Kaylee what that weather was like. "My fist? Stretch you and fill you like you've never been before."

A shiver ran up Kaylee's spine. "Your fist?"

River nodded, her fingertip ghosted over Kaylee's clit.

"I...I aint never thought about it before."

"I brought lubricant. In case you wanted to try it. I think you'll like it." River stroked Kaylee's clit again.

Kaylee purred. The earnest way River was looking up at her with cute puppy eyes was almost enough to make her melt. "Okay,Jus' be gentle."

"Until you ask me not to be," River smiled sweetly.

A minute later Kaylee moaned quietly and closed her eyes as River slide the first finger into her.

River was careful and slow, spending several minutes working her fingers inside before adding the next. She used the thumb of her other hand to rub Kaylee's clit.

"Wǒde tiān!" Kaylee whimpered when the broadest part of River's hand stretched her to her limit.

River was glad to had been right. All her fingers did fit, and Kaylee definitely liked it.

 


End file.
